


Dolcetto o Scherzetto?

by queenseptienna



Series: The Persuaders [3]
Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dolcetto o scherzetto?"<br/>Brett Sinclair si strinse forte la radice del naso, gesto che ormai ripeteva troppe volte, perché quella richiesta puerile, rivoltagli per l’ennesima volta in quella serata, fu la classica goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Ignorò chi aveva posto la domanda, si versò un bicchierino di ottimo sherry, quello che sua zia, Lady Ariemore, gli spediva ogni anno dalla Scozia e lo ingollò senza ripensamenti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolcetto o Scherzetto?

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il “Dolcetto o Scherzetto Fest” di fanfic_italia e dedicata a narcissa63

-Dolcetto o scherzetto?-  
Brett Sinclair si strinse forte la radice del naso, gesto che ormai ripeteva troppe volte, perché quella richiesta puerile, rivoltagli per l’ennesima volta in quella serata, fu la classica goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Ignorò chi aveva posto la domanda, si versò un bicchierino di ottimo sherry, quello che sua zia, Lady Ariemore, gli spediva ogni anno dalla Scozia e lo ingollò senza ripensamenti.  
-Dolcetto o scherzetto?- ripeté la voce insistente, soffiandogli fiato caldo sul collo, e Milord fu obbligato a rabbrividire, ma non di fastidio.  
-Danny…- iniziò con un sospiro stanco -Smettila. Non siamo a New York, Dallas, o dove diamine tu sia nato, siamo a Londra, Inghilterra, grande Madre Patria. Ricordi? Ed io NON voglio sentire parlare, ogni cinque minuti, di una stupida festa di Halloween.-  
L'altro lo ignorò e sorrise contro la pelle della sua nuca, affondando il naso tra i suoi capelli biondi e tenendo le mani appoggiate sulla spalliera della poltrona, ove sedeva il Lord. -Non sei divertente, Sua Signoria. E' una bella festa.-  
-Non voglio essere divertente, idiota. Sono un Pari del Regno, rammenti? Mi stai già molestando sessualmente, ma non intendo certo travestirmi da Licantropo perché tu hai voluto mascherarti da Vamp... _oh!_ -  
Sinclair rabbrividì più forte e, questa volta, i suoi occhi color del cielo si chiusero appena, mentre i denti dell'americano affondavano nella tenera epidermide sotto l'orecchio.  
Ok, va bene. Era Halloween, d'accordo. _Ma Danny lo stava per caso mordendo come un vero Vampiro?!_  
Percepì i canini del moro affondargli nella carne ed emise un gorgoglio stranito. Il palmo di Wilde gli passò sul petto, come a tranquillizzarlo, e lui si rilassò, mentre avvertiva le labbra dell'amico arricciarsi e suggere il suo sangue. La testa prese a girargli, ma quella mano che si muoveva in lenti cerchi concentrici sul suo petto, gli infondeva un curioso senso di calma.  
Si lasciò andare con il capo posato sulla spalla di Danny e si morse il labbro inferiore. Dita agili slacciarono la camicia che indossava e s’intrufolarono sotto la stoffa ad accarezzarlo.  
Brett non aveva l’esatta percezione di cosa stesse accadendo, tuttavia decise che fosse tutto giusto e che quel rompipalle americano fosse perfetto, in quel momento.  
 _Oh sì_ , in fondo quel bifolco sarebbe stato sempre perfetto, se non avesse avuto la faccia da schiaffi più irritante del Regno e non fosse stato così dannatamente basso. E poi... poi quando lo guardava si sentiva così felice! Ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, _no no no!_ Non avrebbe mai confessato che, in fondo, quel petroliere con la sindrome del cowboy gli piaceva.  
Per non parlare del fatto che Wilde, nudo,mentre lo scopava a morte, era cosa buona e giusta e fonte, per lui, d’immenso piacere.   
Le labbra di Danny si staccarono con uno schiocco deciso e Sinclair si girò a fissarlo con gli occhi annebbiati, scorgendo, quasi fosse un flash, la lingua dell'altro saettare sulle labbra sottili, leccando via un rivolo rosso.  
I loro sguardi s’incrociarono e Milord si sentì stranamente audace. -Ti picchierei a sangue, sai?- blaterò -Però ti bacerei anche, quindi, adesso, vieni qui.-  
Lo afferrò per il colletto e Danny non fece storie, anzi, ghignò. _Cosa diamine aveva da ridacchiare, quella sottospecie di nano da giardino in versione cowboy vampiro?!_ Si domandò Sinclair, mentre intrecciava le loro lingue ed assaporava il bizzarro sapore del compagno.  
Sua Signoria si alzò dalla poltrona, allontanandosi da quelle labbra spudorate, afferrò il petroliere per un braccio, ed insieme andarono verso il divano, dove si lasciò stendere e baciare fino allo sfinimento, dopo aver strappato a Wilde le finte ali da pipistrello.   
-Sei un VERO Vampiro?- gli chiese con tono un po’ allarmato, mentre veniva azzannato una seconda volta ed un gemito acuto gli sfuggiva dalla gola.  
-Certo che sì, Brett.- rispose l'americano, sorridendo ancora -Non vedi? Ti sto succhiando il sangue... però io sono un Vampiro speciale: mordo solo chi amo.-  
Il Lord mugolò incoerentemente contro di lui, non chiedendosi perché dopo UN solo bicchiere di sherry fosse già in quello stato pietoso, bensì come mai Danny gli avesse confidato un qualcosa di così _speciale_ , vista la sua abituale ritrosia a manifestare i propri sentimenti, che nascondeva accuratamente sotto i suoi modi da spaccone.  
- _Anche io_ ti amo, asino che non sei altro.- ci tenne orgogliosamente a precisare, e Wilde lo spinse ancora di più a sprofondare tra i cuscini damascati del sofà, sogghignando apertamente e facendogli cose che Brett, da sobrio, non avrebbe _mai_ acconsentito a farsi fare, neppure una volta morto e stecchito nella bara, come il suo povero zio Angus.  
  
  


**

  
  
Il mattino successivo il nobiluomo inglese aprì gli occhi, avvertendo le palpebre pesanti come le pietre di Stonehenge. Sospirò affranto quando si rese conto che non solo era completamente nudo, ma che la segheria in funzione, che sentiva al suo fianco, _nel suo letto_ , non era altro che Danny che russava e sbavava sul cuscino.  
Ignorando il bruciore che percepiva in punti del proprio corpo, di cui nemmeno avrebbe voluto conoscere l’esistenza, strisciò fuori dalle lenzuola e indossò quell'orrenda vestaglia, che la zia Mathilda aveva voluto regalargli a tutti i costi _perché un Lord del tuo rango deve sempre indossare colori sobri._  
Povera zia Mathilda... cinquant'anni fingendo di non essere daltonica, non le avevano comunque impedito di donargli una veste da camera color verde ramarro. Era orribile, ma il lato positivo era che teneva lontano Wilde al momento opportuno.  
Mentre si versava del latte in un bicchiere, gli sovvennero alla mente ricordi confusi riguardo alla sera prima e, di scatto, si portò una mano al collo, non sentendo i fori che il morso di un vero Vampiro gli avrebbe dovuto lasciare. Perplesso, si diresse allo specchio per osservare la propria pelle da vicino, ma non trovò alcun segno. _Curioso…_ eppure ricordava perfettamente Danny che lo mordeva, il sangue che colava dalle labbra del moro, lui che se lo leccava via in maniera licenziosa e poi… le parole d'amore che questi gli aveva sussurrato...  
E scrutandosi meglio si arrabbiò a morte, perché sul suo collo, pur non essendoci nessunissimo foro di canini, c'era invece, in bella mostra, il segno dell'intera arcata dentale di quell'idiota!  
E s’infuriò ancora di più quando, dentro una bassa fioriera, scovò una confezione di sangue finto, usata per i trucchi di Carnevale, sicuramente servita a quel petroliere da strapazzo, per simulare la scenetta della sua _vampirizzazione._  
Ma la cosa peggiore, quella che gli fece davvero perdere tutta la sua flemma britannica, fu vedere chiaramente, accanto alla bottiglia del suo prezioso sherry, un flacone di Penthotal, l'anestetico più comunemente conosciuto come “siero della verità”.  
-Danny!- sbraitò, con le lacrime agli occhi. Quel bastardo americano aveva usato su di lui un trucchetto da servizi segreti! Lo aveva indotto a confessare, contro la propria volontà, cosa celasse nel cuore.  
 _Avrebbe impiccato quello stramaledetto yankee al centro del cortile di Buckingam Palace ed avrebbe ballato sul suo cadavere!_  
Due braccia salde gli cinsero la vita e delle mani forti strinsero le sue. -Non prendertela…- sussurrò la voce assonnata di Wilde dietro alla sua schiena. –Anch’io sono uno che ha bisogno di conferme, sai?-  
Brett deglutì nervosamente. -Non era necessario... _quello_.-  
-Oh, sì che lo era. Avresti dovuto sentirti quando mugolavi che mi ami sopra ogni altra cosa. Hai gonfiato di molto il mio ego.- ridacchiò dolcemente l'altro, baciandogli a fatica la nuca. _Dio, perché doveva essere così tappo?!_  
-Bastardo.- soffiò ancora Sinclair, cedendo comunque e ricadendo sullo stesso divano della sera prima, dove i pezzi del travestimento del petroliere erano sparsi in giro come semi in un campo di grano.  
-Troppo buono, Sua Signoria. La amo immensamente.- Danny non gli diede il tempo di replicare. Gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio, meditando fra sé quale travestimento avrebbe potuto utilizzare per la festa di Halloween dell'anno successivo.


End file.
